


Живительная влага

by Drakonyashka



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Хотч заходит в комнату, когда Рид и Прентис спорят над последней кружкой кофе.Переведено для WTF Coffee Time 2019. Бета: LanaHTK, volhinskamorda





	Живительная влага

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Life Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32594) by [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess). 



Хотч заходит в комнату, когда Рид и Прентис препираются над последней кружкой кофе. Ночь была длинной.

— Он мне нужен, — ноет Рид высоким и жалобным голосом.

— Но я пришла первая!

— И забрала мой кофе!

— Неправда, это Морган отдал его мне.

— Рид, Прентис, — громко говорит Хотч, и оба агента замолкают, повернувшись к нему.

— Вы двое слишком взрослые, чтобы ставить вас в угол, — многозначительно говорит он. 

И пока парочка смущенно смотрит в пол, Хотч ловко забирает стоящую между ними последнюю кружку кофе.

— Эй! — единодушно возмущаются Рид и Прентис.


End file.
